


In which Sally discovers she is an evil twin and Rabbit and Tigger give a collaborative lesson in botany.

by k8ec



Series: What would Christopher Robin do? [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k8ec/pseuds/k8ec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally comes to the realisation that not everything in the Hundred Acre Woods is quite as it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Sally discovers she is an evil twin and Rabbit and Tigger give a collaborative lesson in botany.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sherlock & John etc belong to ACD, & the BBC. Pooh and friends belong to A.A.Milne & Disney. I just get to play with the characters minds!
> 
> Okay, so this should be part 3 in the series, but for some reason when I posted the previous drabble the site created a second series of the same name and I don't know how to put them all together again!  
> The drabbles are stand alone, but do flow in a particular order. Just FYI :)

Sally leaned against the wall of the large oak opposite the pond, smoking intently as she watched the emergency butterflies flutter around a soaked, bedraggled, blanket-clad Piglet, the orange weave clashing violently with his pink striped jumper.

The very small animal was looking decidedly pale and shivery after ridding himself of his stomach contents – apparently the woozel who had captured him was not content to drown him, he tried to ensure his demise by poisoning him also!

Tigger was pouting quietly near Eeyore, examining his tail as if it had failed him, which under the circumstances she supposed it had!

_“P-P-Pooh?”_ enquired Piglet, who had suddenly appeared at her elbow, _“Why are you wearing a black jumper and those very uncomfortable looking shoes? And why do you have a rolled up wad of burning spinach in your mouth?”_

_“Not spinach, Piglet”_ , said Rabbit, taking a moment from his frantic and pointless running around, _“It is my indubitable belief that Pooh bear is inhaling the combustible by-products of the leaves of the _ **“Nicotiana tabacum"**_ plant – quite a rare find for this location!”_.

_“Much as it offends my delicate sensibilities to agree with anythin’ the Weasel says, he is correct that Poozel is inhaling Nightshade fumes – even if he isn’t correct about who is doing the smokin’!”_ Tigger confirmed belligerently.

_“P-P- **Poozel** , Tiggr?”_

_“Of course, Piglet; do keep up! It is obvious that this is not the real Pooh, but his evil woozel substitute!”_

Sally glanced around her in bewilderment before realizing that the others were all staring at her and that she was the one smoking and wearing a midriff-bearing black knitted crop top!

Tigger moved to stand defensively in front of his emotionally frazzled, height-challenged friend.

_“The real Pooh would never be caught indulging in anything less than the finest of Apple Blossom Honey, yet this one has traces of_ Oleander _Honey on her wrists - obviously the toxic honey poison used on Piglet!" Tigger boasted._

_"Nor would the real Pooh be seen in such an impracticably short jumper or pointy heels! Pooh has obviously taken a substitutional and this impositor has taken his place! It is completely obvious to me, the one and only Tiggr, that_ this _is the animal of very little brains responsible for the poisoning of my little colleague here. And_ **She’s** _not even a_ **He!** _”_ Tigger added indignantly.

_“Ask her what she’s done with the real P-P-Pooh,”_ Piglet queried.

Sally opened her mouth to respond in her usual fashion to the Freak and his half-sized side kick, but all that came out was a snarling hiss of a sound that startled everyone – including herself.

_“Alright Poozel,”_ drawled a morose Eeyore, _“You stay right there and no-one will get hurt! Don’t try to move, now, or I’ll have to stop you_!”

Sally hissed. She wasn’t getting taken in to Christopher Robin’s Yard for questioning! She had better things to do. It’s the Freak they should be arresting!

Taking advantage of the slow moving donkey, Sally dodged past the curious animals and scurried into the forest.

Things were reaching a head and it was time for her to find her Thinking Spot.

It seemed that she had a lot of thinking to do in a very short amount of time!

@@@@@@@@@@@@


End file.
